It can be difficult to create a testing environment that is conducive to testing operation of inertial sensors. For example, inertial sensors may be designed to detect motion in any of six degrees: linear motion along the X, Y and Z axes, as well as rotation about such axes (roll, pitch, and yaw). Accordingly, when testing operability of inertial sensors, linear and rotational forces are produced, and the inertial sensors are exposed to these forces. Conventional systems for producing these forces are fixed platforms such as, for example, centrifuges, tracks, and elevators. At least some of these systems, however, are not well suited for producing force (e.g., an acceleration vector) with an appropriate profile over time.